Upside Down
by i.don'tMiSS
Summary: ‘There are many things worth living for...‘ It was the day she was betrayed. And then everything went upside down when he came... Full Summary Inside [[SasuTenNeji]] [ShikaIno, NaruHina, & GaaSaku?] AU: R
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto and never will…. I only own the…uhm…the plot or the story….**

**Summary:** How will you feel if the person you love betrayed you? How will your life change? Sometimes, it's hard to believe in love, especially when you have experienced it already. One story that revolves around three people as they struggle to find their way out...

Tenten, betrayed by her ex-lover Hyuuga Neji, plans her choices: Wait or Move; and she chose to _move._ Move on with her life and forget about the past. That is when Uchiha Sasuke comes in. And everything went upside down.

**Main Pairings:** SasuTenNeji, _SasuTen_, _NejiTen_

**Included Pairings:** ShikaIno, NaruHina, and GaaSaku?

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'_

**Warnings:** possible OOC-ness, may have OC, and AU.

* * *

**Upside Down

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Incident**

"We need to talk." Sakura said angrily stopping a walking-emotionlessly Neji.

Neji raised a brow at them and asked as cold as ever, "Talk? For what?"

Ino gritted her teeth, "What! For what?! I think you already know that; THAT PLAN OF YOURS!"

Neji smirked, "Oh? You mean the plan I set up? That's nothing to talk about."

Sakura hissed, "We heard everything, damn it! We heard it!"

"Tch…from that dumb stupid cousin?" Neji asked coldly yet he was smirking.

"Oh…we didn't know that is how you call your cousin. Priceless, huh? Yes. We heard it all from her." Sakura said.

"Funny, isn't it?" said Ino sarcastically.

"I think you know why I'm doing this." Neji said sighing, "Your pity is not necessary."

"Who'd want to give _pity_! But we still won't let you to do it!" Ino hissed.

"Especially if YOU are going to DO that dumbest plan, I have never ever heard of, to OUR DEAREST BEST FRIEND!" Sakura screamed.

Neji smirked wider, "You know…I have to do it."

"We DO understand you and your fucking feelings! But why her of all people?! Why can't it be others!" Sakura and Ino asked.

"Because she is the only one I can deal with, right?" Neji asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We STILL aren't going to LET you!" Ino shouted.

"We'll see about that…." Neji said snorting lightly.

"I don't see why you are called GENIUS! PRODIGY! SMART! _My gosh_! You're not even one bit of them!" Sakura screamed.

"Look here Neji-san!" Ino hissed his name, "She would do anything for you even if it costs her life! She would EVEN want to die than being hurt by YOU!"

Neji arched a brow, "That is why she is the best choice, isn't she?"

Sakura and Ino fumed even more.

"WE'RE TELLING YOU! YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY! YOU.ARE.REALLY.HOPELESS!" Sakura and Ino screamed together.

Neji just grunted annoyingly, "Hn…."

Then he walked away, leaving Sakura and Ino behind like they were pieces of cockroaches.

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

"YOU SAID WHAT!" screamed Ino and Sakura.

"Eh…I said yes…. Why?" asked Tenten.

"You're insane!" Sakura said.

Tenten raised a brow.

"He'll just hurt you! Do you understand!" said Ino.

"What?" asked Tenten, "How can you say that?"

"Tenten-chan! I know you are older than us! But please! Listen! He is a worthless player! That means, he is only PLAYING with you!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Look, quit the lies! I love him and he loves me and that is all that matters! I'm sorry guys but I don't believe you." Tenten said.

"Why? Please, Tenten-chan…listen to us. Believe us; we know what he's up to." Sakura said softly.

"Yes…Tenten-chan. We know what's best…. I-In this case, we don't want—" Ino began gently.

"No! Nothing will happen! Those are lies! Just because you don't want me to go out with him, doesn't mean he's up to something! I love him and nothing will ever stop the fact that I said yes to him!" Tenten hissed angrily as she walked away.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Neji and Tenten dated almost everyday and miraculously, they always have enjoyed and had fun with each others' company. Of course, they'll do what an official couple would do; hold hands, hug, and kiss. Tenten was really glad that she gets to go out with the one she love. She had forgotten what Sakura and Ino; her best friends told her…not until _it_ all happened one day… 

"Tenten-chan? Why don't we hang out for today? Since it's really a good day…." Sakura said softly smiling almost forcefully.

"Huh?" asked Tenten smiling.

"Why don't we hang out!" Ino asked pretending to be not worried.

Tenten chuckled, "Alright! Why don't we go then?"

Sakura and Ino smiled, but unknown to Tenten, it was a forced smile, for she also didn't know that they were concerned about her situation and they want her to be out of it and cheer her up without going out with the _bastard_.

----------

The three best friends strolled along every place they can go to and relax until they reached the mall…

Sakura and Tenten were talking with each other cheerily and Ino would join them but then, she noticed something unexpected. Her eyes widened shockingly as she saw the two figures familiarly.

Ino gulped, _'No way! No! This isn't happening! He must've known! He must've known we are going here! But how! No please! This isn't happening! Kami-sama!'_ she thought.

She looked over at Sakura and Tenten and noticed that Tenten was fixing her shoe-lace. While she saw Tenten do that, she nudged Sakura nervously and indicated where Neji and the other were. Sakura held in a gasp as she chokes a bit. She clenched her fists because even though the figures were really far away from them, they can see them clearly with their sharp eyes.

Tenten finally stood up and smiled, "Thanks for waiting! C'mon, let's go."

She noticed that neither her friends were listening to her so she decided to take a look on what they are focused on.

"Okay…what're you guys looking a—" Tenten began but as she saw what her friends were looking, she froze instantly and felt her body numb, for what she saw was _hell_, _shit_, _crap_,_ damn_. It was enough for her to be killed and die to go to _hell_.

………..What she saw was…….

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay…a cliffy! I hope you guys like this chapter! This is the start and I know I suck at summaries. I still hope you like it though. You'll know more about the relationships of all the characters as you read the next chapters. Please tell me what you think! I wanted the pairings to be like that for_ awhile_ or _so_. I still haven't decided but I have ideas for the plot already. I actually wanted to try the SasuTenNeji triangle and some random pairings. Bear with me please! 

**Extra Information-**

Koharu Tenten- 15 years old

Hyuuga Neji- 15 years old

Haruno Sakura- 14 years old

Yamanaka Ino- 14 years old

Hyuuga Hinata (Neji's cousin) - 14 years old

Sabakuno Gaara- 15 years old

Uchiha Sasuke- 15 years old

Uzumaki Naruto- 14 years old

Tell me if I forgot anything! And I invented Tenten's surname and the meaning is: Small Spring, Petite Spring (spring as the season).

Preview of the next chapter…

Tenten ran and ran. Even though she doesn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from everything, everyone. She can feel herself shattered into pieces, but especially her heart. It really hurt like _hell_; even more painful than dying or killing yourself as a suicide. She can't take it anymore. It was too much!

She wanted to be alone as soon as possible. She wanted to find a suitable place for her to stay ALONE with no one except her. She just wanted to get away from everything! Everyone! _They _were right all the way. Why didn't she just listen to _them_?

End of Preview…

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please! Keep on READING!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto and never will…. I only own the…uhm…the plot or the story….**

**Summary:** How will you feel if the person you love betrayed you? How will your life change? Sometimes, it's hard to believe in love, especially when you have experienced it already. One story that revolves around three people as they struggle to find their way out...

Tenten, betrayed by her ex-lover Hyuuga Neji, plans her choices: Wait or Move; and she chose to _move._ Move on with her life and forget about the past. That is when Uchiha Sasuke comes in. And everything went upside down.

**Main Pairings:** SasuTenNeji, _SasuTen_, _NejiTen_

**Included Pairings:** ShikaIno, NaruHina, and GaaSaku?

**Keys:** "talking", _'thoughts'_

**Warnings:** possible OOC-ness, may have OC, triangular love, and AU.

* * *

**Upside Down

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

Tenten froze. She can't believe that she will ever see this day. _He_ had _betrayed_ her. What her friends told her were all _real_.

She saw **Hyuuga Neji and another girl hugging each other lovingly** and most expectantly, she saw _her boyfriend_ **hugging another girl **in a way _he_ had **never** hugged _her_ before.

With all the courage she got, she walked near to them. Her eyes showing full determination, but deep inside…

"N-Neji…who is she?" began Tenten.

Neji looked at Tenten and her friends blankly.

"Do you know who they are, Neji?" asked the girl.

Neji loosened his arms around her, "Hmm…I know the two over there, they're somebody from my school," he said pointing at Sakura and Ino as he continued, "But the one here, _no_. _I have **no** idea_ who she is. Never seen her before actually…." he said emotionlessly indicating Tenten.

Tenten was shocked and she can't even move. She recognized the girl as Takano Mikage; one of the students in Konoha High; their school. Mikage is one year younger than her and Neji (so it appears that she is in the same age as Sakura and Ino).

She tried her hardest best to prevent the tears that want to come out from her eyes. She felt herself; her _heart _shatters in more than million pieces **_again_**. However, this time it was even worse.

"I-You-you….You…love…you told…me…. I-you told me you…lo-love…me…." Tenten tried to calm her voice as possible as she can.

Neji raised a brow, "Hn…you must be one of the annoying Fangirls I have. Too bad I have my own girl here….."

He smirked as he pecked Mikage lightly in…public. It was only a peck; a very _simple_ and really _quick_ peck, but it _hurts_...

Sakura and Ino fumed and clenched their fists, but the next thing that happened really surprised all of them.

As soon as Neji pulled away from Mikage (which was not even a second), Tenten took a step forward him and slapped him really _hard_ on the right cheek and ran away.

----------------

"YOU-YOU…YOU BASTARD!" Ino screamed in anger. She was already crying. She knows what the pain Tenten will have on. She felt it…but she knows that Tenten felt worse….

"How dare you! How dare you do such thing! Especially to her!" continued Ino.

Neji was silent, for he knows what he had done was wrong, but it was for the sake of the girl he loves…Takano Mikage. He'll do anything just to have her….

Sakura was also silent. She was clenching her fists really tight that her knuckles were turning white. Her best friend was hurt in front of her. When it comes to herself, she doesn't mind if it hurts her, but when it comes to _any_ of her friends, NO. A big fat NO is the answer. She'll never allow even a single insult. She was really burning in anger; she can feel it! She can feel the pain Tenten is feeling, but she knows how really hard it is to overcome.

She wants to kill Neji; she doesn't care if he's older or not. She just wants to KILL him! She will _never ever_ forgive him for doing such things. She knows she can't hurt him because it will even cause a lot of troubles for Tenten. Tenten had already warned the two of them, Ino and her, not to hurt or do anything bad to Neji. Of course Ino and she want to grant their best friend's _simple_ request. But why? Why of all people did Hyuuga Neji hurt Tenten? Tenten is a very tolerable person. She is the one who always helped her and Ino with almost everything, so it is time to repay her…but how….?

Neji tightened his jaw and regained his composure as he smirked and turned to Mikage who has a very anxious face, "Will you please wait for me, over there?" he asked indicating somewhere, "I just have some things to deal with…."

Mikage nodded and smiled reassuringly before walking away.

Neji turned to Ino and Sakura as soon as Mikage left, "You know…I really didn't love _that friend_ of yours…maybe I just plain hate her. She's nothing but a normal, simple High School girl there, isn't she? Like you two. She's not even worth playing with and nothing to Mikage. _That friend_ of yours is not even good-looking; she's annoying to tell the truth…." Neji said coldly.

He continued as he started smirking, "But perhaps if she turns to be a better one and change her personal attire in terms of being even _prettier_, I might go back to her…. I just can't do anything right now."

Ino had it all. She can't take every second—every word he says to Tenten. It was too much to bear with. So what did she do? She hit Neji for the second time on the right cheek…_hard_. She was already crying! She's crying because she can feel the exact pain that her friend is having. Ino swallowed hard…her best friend fell in love with a…_bastard_, a _jerk_!

Then it hit her…she took a step forward and slapped Neji's right cheek (where Tenten hit him) again, "THIS! IS FOR USING HER!

Another slap, "THIS! IS FOR EMBARASSING HER!"

Another slap, "THIS! IS FOR MAKING HER CRY!"

Last slap, "AND THIS! THIS IS FOR HURTING HER!"

Neji's right cheek was now really red and if you look closer, it was already bleeding. Every slap Ino did was getting harder. Sakura held her back as Ino struggled.

"INO! Stop this! STOP!" Sakura screamed.

Ino stopped struggling as angry and sad tears ran down her cheeks, "B-But…."

Neji glared hard as he touched his right cheek.

Sakura looked away from Ino and stared at Neji angrily as she took as step forward unable to control her emotions anymore, "You…!"

She took out a knife from her pocket, "Do you know how much I hate you right now—_we _hate you right now?!"

Neji remained emotionless. Ino held a gasp.

"I can kill you right here in instant! I do not care whether you are older or not! But I can't! I just can't…why? You want to know why! Because I'm afraid to do so! It's just that simple! _She_ warned us! I promised _her_ not to hurt you! Ino and I promised _her_! If only, if only…she didn't want to hurt you, then I could be a murderer right now! I don't care as long as I can kill you! I don't care if ever I'll become a monster, be executed, and be feared! I don't care if I'll be remembered as a mad murderer! All I care is that I don't want to be dead BREAKING MY PROMISE TO MY BEST FRIEND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sakura screamed with anger.

She continued, "Tenten-chan wanted you SAFE! SAFE! Can you even believe that! She wants a BASTARD to be safe! But that is because she LOVES YOU, and YOU KNOW IT! Whatever and no matter what happens, she wants you safe! I can understand her! We ALL understand her! Except you! You don't know how much it will hurt! You are the total OPPOSITE of her! Of course opposites attract, but things don't need to be all the same with words! Because…you know what? ACTION SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS! My god, you are even worse than animals! Whoever dares to call you genius, they are very wrong!"

Ino tried to calm Sakura down, "Sa-Sakura! Stop this…you—"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Sakura screamed with more anger.

Neji remained emotionless and still as if nothing is happening.

People were already panicking, and some are insisting calling the police, but Sakura can only care less.

"Do you even know who left those expensive medicines for your cousin when she was sick and no parents, even though you're damn family could've afford them? Do you even know who helped your cousin improve her damn studies? Do you even know who helped your cousin and that dumb-asshole to be together? Do you know who helped them with their feelings? It was _SHE_! Tenten-chan! She did all of that! She had done many for your family, your cousin! And do you even know why you never get any detentions whenever you do something DISRESPECTFUL! Do you even know who did all the work that was meant for you to be done! It was all because of her! She had done a lot, for you and your family!" Sakura, this time, shouted as angry and sorrowful tears unstoppably flowed down her eyes, "For you... She did all those things..._for you_..."

She continued, "You were clueless, yet what did you repay her? ALL THIS MESS!"

Neji didn't move and remained stoic, but he could not understand the pang that hit his chest; his heart.

"We really do wish you realize what you have done….." said Sakura coldly as Ino held her back, "_Realize_ them."

"And one more thing…." said Ino. "Leave her—us the fuck alone. You should know better…get LOST. We pray to never see that own hell face of yours. Goodbye and we hope you live a happy life….." the last sentence, she said sarcastically.

Ino and Sakura left without any words, but without glancing at Neji with a death glare for one last time.

Neji, on the other hand, could only stand motionless. But the pain that was running throughout his body was irresistable.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

Tenten ran and ran. Even though she doesn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from everything, everyone. She can feel herself shattered into pieces, but especially her heart. It really hurt like _hell_; even more painful than dying or killing yourself as a suicide. She can't take it anymore. It was too much! 

She wanted to find a suitable place for her to stay ALONE with no one except her. She just wanted to get away from everything! Everyone! _They _were right all the way. Why didn't she just listen to _them_?

To her friends…. Ino and Sakura.

Why? How? Why can she make a fool of herself? Why did she love HIM! Why! Why did she have to be stupid no to trust her friends? Why did she have to agree! _TRUST_…the word…that word is such a strong word. How, then, it all happened? How did she agree? How did she love HIM? How can she not trust her friends!

The answer leads to one thing; she loved Neji too much…Neji was her life…. But now…

She just had to run! She was in great pain. She could really feel her heart break into pieces. It hurt. She was crying and some people that she passed were looking at her but she didn't care…..

She, somehow, reached a place where she could be alone. It was in the forest. The Forest was so big but she had no worry about getting lost or something. She ran and ran until she reached the middle of the forest. In that middle, there was a river; the calmness color of blue reminded her of Neji.

She walked towards the river. The water was so clear with blue and it looked like a beautiful mirror. She bent down and looked at herself in the water and then started crying. It suddenly rained as if the sky was crying with her. It was so sunny a while ago and now it was raining very hard.

Minutes later, Tenten regained her composure and stared blankly at the water.

"What did I do that was wrong?" she whispered softly to herself. "All I did was loving him…"

"…he was my life…" Tenten said while standing up. "And I lost him…so what is there to live for…?"

She took out the knife in her pocket and opened it up. She was about to stab herself when words of comfort and wisdom from her friend… a teacher…repeated in her head.

'_There are a lot of things worth living for…'_ Tenten remembered.

"That's a lie…that's a lie…. Everything is such lies…" Tenten whispered to herself.

However, faces of the people she loved and cared so much suddenly flashed in her head. She can't kill herself now…no, not now…she still had some work to do…and she's not dying until she achieves them. That was what Tenten was thinking. So instead of killing herself, she just gave herself a few cuts here and there not really caring about anything. She couldn't even feel the pain that knife was causing…all she felt was the pain Neji caused. She was numb from everything except from him—his pain….

She knows she was being too emotional. She knows she was overreacting, but she also knows that those feelings will be gone. _Gone_ like they are just pieces of dust cleaned away.

Though, from now, she knows what she needs to be, to do. She needs to move on; no matter how hard it will be, she _is_ certain…she _will_ move on...!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no! What will happen? Will Tenten be able to move on? Can she move on? Is she really certain of being able to move on? Find out in later chapters! 

I really, really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for my wrong grammars or wrong spellings, also sorry for stopping the preview of next chapters. I can't believe this. I know it is too dramatic, but I swear I had to be inside every character and I really feel bad for them TT. LOL.

Thank you to those who read and reviewed! And also to those who only read. I hope I get more reviews! I need more! Reviews make A LOT of people HAPPY! Pretty please? And yes, you are permissible to sue me whoever doesn't like the pairings and guess what? I'm certain I'm going to write/type a sequel whenever I finish this…which is rather a long time! Oh, and sorry for the late update! I'm not sure when I'm going to update though….So yeah as always…

**Don't Forget To REVIEW Please! Keep on READING!

* * *

**

-Blossoms of Spring-

* * *


End file.
